One day With Akamaru
by mikaniku94
Summary: Kenalkan namaku Akamaru. Kalian pasti sudah mengenal siapakan majikanku? Ya dia adalah inuzuka kiba. Hari ini akan menjadi satu hari terpanjang dalam hidupku. kuharap aku bisa melewatinya dengan lancar.


Kenalkan namaku Akamaru. Kalian pasti sudah mengenal siapakan majikanku? Ya dia inuzuka kiba. Hari ini akan menjadi satu hari terpanjang dalam hidupku.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Fairing : Akamaru & Inuzuka Kiba**

 **Genre : Family,Humor**

 **Oneshoot**

 **.**

 **.**

Pip..pip..

Kudengar benda yang biasa digunakan kiba majikanku untuk bangun berbunyi. Yah aku tidur bersama sang majikan dan Aku slalu slalu tidur dibawah ranjang tempatnya tidur tapi karena aku masih ngantuk, jadi aku tidak ada rencana untuk bangun. Namun hari ini sepertinya tidak berjalan sesuai rencana, apa mungkin akan terjadi seperti itu…

"ummmm….hinata kumohon kali ini saja~" kudengar kiba mengigau. Aku pura-pura tak mendengarnya dan menutup mataku dengan telinga besarku. Hingga…

Syutttt

"Auuuwww.."

GUBRAKKKK!

"AUUNGG!"

Karena kiba terus mengigau ia bergerak kepinggir ranjang hingga dia jatuh diatas kepalaku! Dan aku mangeluarkan suara seperti sedang sesak nafas.

"ummm hinata ini sakit~" aku menatap pria itu masih dengan posisinya yang tidur sambil memeluk bantal guling ia tak bangun saat itu aku slalu bangun lebih dulu jika jam beker ceritanya jadi agak terganggu sedikit,aku tak peduli lalu melanjutkan tidurku lagi.

.

.

'belum bangun juga?membosankan!' Kulihat wajah kiba yang masih menutup matanya. Posisinya sudah berubah kini ia tidur dilantai masih dengan guling yang ia peluk. Saat itulah terpikir rencanaku! Strategi jilat-jilat.

"ummm"

Tapi ia malah membalikkan badannya. Strateginya gagal! Ia terus tidur hingga jam menunjukkan angka 9. Aku menggerak-gerakkan ekorku senang.

"um pagi akamaru"

Saat inilah saat sandalnya terlepas kugigit dan kubawakabur

"eh! Hey akamaru kembalikan sendalku!"

Kenapa aku melakukan hal ini? karena dengan begini semuanya akan melihat aku kan.

"akamaru kembalikan sandalku!" aku berlari keluar kamar sambil menggerak-gerakkan ekorku senang.

.

.

Jam 10.00

SREKK..  
SREKKK..

Akhirnya tiba juga untuk "itu". sejauh apapun aku berada didalam rumah aku pasti bisa mendengar suara begitu? Karena ketepatan suaraku itu 81%.

"sarapan pagi sudah siap!" yess! Inilah saatnya makanan bisa keluar..

hmm harumnya inikan roti andalan yang dijual ditoko bernama 'bakery komugi'. Aku sangat suka, pegawai tokonya slalu memberikan pinggiran roti itu padaku.

"ibu aku sudah besar,aku tak ingin makan roti dan susu" kiba majikannku langsung berteriak ketika sampai dimeja makan.

"oh iya anak ibu sudah besar. Sudah bisa mengantar anak tetangga pulang bersama"

"apa maksud ibu?"

"maksudmu anak hiashi-san,"

"ya sayang mereka memiliki anak yang imut-imut yak an kiba~"

"t-tidak j-juga!"

"benarkah?"

"diamlah ibu!"

"anaknya manis yah,yang rambutnya panjangkan"

"iya"

"ayah pikir matanya aneh"

"itu unik ayah"

"kalau ga salah namanya hinatakan?"

"iya"

"kau suka?"

"iya… e-eh tidak…m-maksudku a-aku tidak k-kurang...ibu sudahlah!"

Aku tak mengerti apa yang mereka aku tahu nama hinata adalah gadis baik yang slalu memberiku kue jika kita tak sengaja bertemu. Tapi sampai kapan mereka tertawa dan kenapa aku Cuma diberi makana anjing roti kesukaanku? Kalau begini aku harus melakukan stategi M.

Strategi menunggu berbaring! Supaya mereka penasaran, pandanganku harus pada makanan. Pokoknya aku harus jadi anak baik dan menunggu.

"selamat makan"

Tik..

Tik..

Belum?!apa masih belum?! Aku gak boleh melewatkan saat ini.

" kasih makanannya"

Sekarang tim delta ay maju.

Hup!

Mata kami bertemu. Kiba dan aku saling bertatapan. Jurus mata lucu harus aku …sabar…

"liurmu banyak sekali ya …"

Ck sial tidak mengerti kiba bodoh.

"manisnya nih ibu kasih rotinya"

! akhirnya strategiku berhasil. Momy memang baik aku menyayangimu mommy.

Nyam..nyam.. ' demi secuil roti aku harus mengerahkan semua tenagaku'

.

.

Jam 10.30 ayah pergi kerja.

"ayah dapat telapon harus masuk hari ini"

Jam 14.00 ibu juga pergi

"ibu juga kemarin ada pelanggan yang meminta tambahan makanan kucing ditoko"

Jam 15.15

"aku akan pergi main bersama shino"

"kau baik-baik ya dirumah akamaru!"

Dan kiba majikanku pergi keluar bersama teman aneh yang berkacamata. Dan Aku ditinggal sendiri ! baiklah Kalau sudah begitu aku tidur saja.

Jam 16.30

mommy datang membuka pintu. Kadang aku merasa senang jika mommy atau daddy naik kelantai 2. Karna aku tahu kiba slalu tak bisa diandalkan jika ia sedang bermain bersama si teman anehnya.

Jam 17.00

Aku tidur kembali hingga menunggu jam 6 sore. Aku bangun dan berlari kedapur. Mana makananku…mana makananku…makanannya belum siap ya?

"sedang kusiapkan tunggu sebentar" kiba sibuk memasukkan makanan kedalam mangkukku. Dan aku menggerakkan ekorku untuk menunggunya

"ini dasar tidak sabaran" itu bukan salahku kau yang slalu malas … kenapa lagi-lagi makanan anjing biasa. Sial!

"ibu pergi lagi ..dan belum pulang. lalu aku tak bisa memasak jadi jangan mengeluh!"

Ya sudahlah setelah ini juga daddy kan pulang kerja.

Jam 18.35

Horeee! Daddy pulang

"ayo, akamaru kita pergi jalan-jalan"

Ini hal yang karna daddy akan mengajakku jalan-jalan. Tapi aku tak sadar dengan saat ini. ada jebakan licik yang disiapkan setelah pulang jalan-jalan.

"mandi"

"waktunya mandi akamaru"

'mandi?' tidak mau, aku tak mau mandi. aku siap untuk menghindar tetapi percuma ketika dengan sigap kiba datang mengahadangku dengan merentangkan kedua tangannya didepan pintu

"percuma saja akamaru" aku tak suka ini. kiba menyeringai padaku membuatku merinding. 'mommy tolong aku'

"gak boleh begitu akamaru,kau tetap harus mandi"

'eh kok gitu sih?' aku merenggut tak suka tapi setelah itu aku sudah tak bisa melawan. Dengan terpaksa aku masuk ketempat penyiksaan(tempat berendam)

BYUUUUURRRR

"lihat kau kotor sekali akamaru". Yang memandikanku adalah kiba. Ini slalu menjadi tugasnya yang slalu aku hindari. Tapi aku bersyukur bisa berhasil bertahan dari siksaan hebat ini.

Setelah mandi dan mengeringkan badan aku mau main lagi sebentar.

Jam 21.30

"akamaru ayo tidur" aku setuju mataku sudah terasa berat akupun mengikuti kiba menuju kamar untuk tidur. Setelah nyaman dengan posisi tidurku. Aku melirik kiba yang sibuk dengan benda kecil yang slalu bordering dipagi hari. Yah..Dan aku harus berhati-hati saat jam beker berbunyi besok. Dengan ini berakhirlah satu hariku. Tak terasa aku sudah melalui hari ini dengan lancar jadi begitulah sibuknya aku. sampai bertemu lagi teman-teman.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Haha gimana ceritanya minna apa kalian suka. Cerita Oneshot kali ini full cerita keluarga kiba dan akamaru.**

 **kalau ada Typo atau hal yang sejenisnya mohon maaf. miku males buat edit-editan lagi jadi bila berkenan tinggalkan jejak silahkan~**

 **Oke See you next time**


End file.
